PERFECT LIE
by 2cute4u3
Summary: Nastume and Mikan are both dared by there friend to start going out everything starts off as a big fat lie but when they dig deeper they find it to be the perfect lie when they can stop thinking about each other and wass with the transfer student? What sh
1. Chapter 1

APEFECT LIE

Sum: Nastume and Mikan are both dared by there friend to start going out everything starts off as a big fat lie but when they dig deeper they find it to be the perfect lie when they can stop thinking about each other and wass with the transfer student? What she likes Nastume! And he likes her too!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: worse enemy plus truth or dare

* * *

My first fic on this show be nice and tell me what I need to improve on

On with the story

"HOTARU!" the girl shouted a she was once again hit with the other girl's invention.

"HOTARU YOU HORRIBLE PERSON! She shouted as she tried to get up. The girl who had her hair held in pigtails looked at the emotionless girl with an invention in her hands.

"Don't get near me" she said calmly. Mikan the girl on the floor started crying as her tears fell down like waterfalls from her eyes.

"But I'm your best friends Hotaru!" she shouted as she started walking slowly to her seat which was quite where she DIDN'T want to sit next to the biggest meanie in the whole wide world…………well her world anyways.

She sat there waterfalls running down her eyes as a pool of tears was on her desk as well.

"What do you think you're doing polka dots?" she looked up tears still running down her eyes.

"H…Hotaru hit me" she whined.

"I wish she woulda hit you harder so you wouldn't be here" Mikan poured out her lower lip making a puppy face.

"You big meanie you're just like Hotaru!" she shouted a she went back crying on the desk.

"Okay class today we're having a free day so don't get in trouble okay" Narume-sensie walked out of the room as he left the crows of students behind.

"Hey polka dots" he smirked when the girl woke up with anger written all over her face.

"you no good son of a crack head my name is Mikan not polka dot, not idiot or any of those unreasonable stupid words you call me so if you don't know my name you don't deserve to talk to me Arg I'm out of this place!" she shouted as she started walking away she felt cold around her thighs.

"Huh?"She innocently looked back only to find her skirt raised up and a stretching hand returning back to its owner who was just beside her.

"so today is actually strawberry that's why you're fussing over polka dots" he said as if it was ordinary for him" he felt multiply hits on top of his head and a couple of kids in the class gasped. He looked up irritated as he found polka- ah strawberry hitting him on the head.

"Idiot who do think you're hitting" he grabbed her by one pig tail and dragged her out the door and closed it leaning against it while she started to pound on it.

"Nastume open up! I'm going to get in trouble!" she shouted as she pounded harder and harder.

5 minutes later….

"Open….up!" she said breathing heavily.

Five more minutes later……..

"o..p..e..n.. d..o..o..r…." she breathed heavy as he finally opened up and she fell into the class room.

"hm idiot little girl" he said as he stepped on her and walked out of the classroom only to met up with a very emotionless girl with purple eyes peering to his crimson ones.

"Truth or dare?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"None" he said passing her only to pump into her again.

"Imail what it your problem?" he asked getting angry.

"Answer my question first" she said in the same tone and emotions…..err... Which you really couldn't tell.

"Fine as long as it takes you out of my way truth" he said she was surprised but didn't show it.

"Do you like………." She was cut off when he held out his hand.

"Change my mind dare" he swore he saw a smirk cross her face making him regret ever picking out dare.

"I dare you to ask that idiot out" he looked at her blank as he knitted his eye brows together.

"That's wishful thinking Imai" he said as he started walking away and Luca following him from behind.

"It's a dare and you must do it or give me 40000 rabbits" he turned around twitching his eye.

"40000 rabbits?" he asked as she nodded her head and her hand spread out ready to take them.

"I'll do the dare instead" he said and walked away leaving the smirking Hotaru to go the room and right to Mikan's desk who was crying her water falls again.

"Idiot truth or dare?" she stopped crying and looked up at her best friend.

"Huh?" the innocent face comes on again.

"Ah you wanna play a game with me Hotaru!" she said smiling brightly.

"No" all the girls hopes died as she fell down anime style or rather got hit with Hotaru.

"Then I pick dare I can handle anything you give me!" she stood on top of the chair doing a superman pose. She hot hit again by Hotaru who waited for her to get up not even helping her up.

"Hotaru" she whined and sat on her desk rubbing her back or trying to rub it.

"I dare you to say yes when Nastume asked you out" she thought about it for a while until she heard what Hotaru said. Then she busted out laughing while pointing at her.

"ha Hotaru are you kidding I hate that guy and he hates me why would he do that!" she kept on laughing while the whole class turned to her.

"Hotaru you're funny, now tell me your dare" Hotaru didn't say anything and Mikan knew that she was serious about it.

"you're not kidding are you Hotaru?" no answer.

"Hotaru what did you tell him?"

""

"Hotaru tell me!" she started shaking the girl who enver took her eyes off of the book she was reading.

Then Nastume walked into the class making everyone except Mikan and Hotaru turn to him.

"HOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUU" Mikan whined even louder when she heard a hit on her head. She turned around and knitted her eye brow at him.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" she asked and turned to Hotaru not realizing who was behind her. She was about to shake Hotaru again when she remembered the whole ordeal why she was shaking Hotaru in the first place. She turned around slowly and faked a big scary smile at him; he raised an eye brow at her but didn't say anything as he dragged her outside.

When they got outside everyone raced to the door to hear what was going on no with Mikan she was sweating and nervous.

"I think my nervous system if going to break loose" she said as he looked at her strange.

"Polka dots be my girlfriend" he said as she started blushing.

"Or else" she sweat dropped. 'and what is going to happen if I say no, Hotaru won't hurt me…much will she?" she asked herself when she thought about the question.

"Hey what do you mean or else?" she asked shouting. He put his hands on either side of her head and leaned closer to her.

"I'll beat you up………bad too" she was shaking. Then an image of him and Hotaru beating her up come into her mind making her scared as hell.

"YESH I'LL GO WITH YOU!" she shouted and after that the waterfall started running down her face. He looked at her weird and went to the door which would butch he forcefully pushed it open to find the whole class except for Hotaru shocked looking up at him. He raised an eye brow at them and went back to his seat as if nothing happened. He looked up when Mikan come back dragging herself to her seat next to him the pool of water in each step she made.

"What wrong with you polka dots?" he asked as she raised her head up.

"You and Hotaru were going to beat me up" she whined as he smirked.

"I hope it's any day soon" he said and got up as the bell rang. His fan club was just tooooo shocked to say anything especial to know if he really liked her.

Mikan dragged her self out of the room and started walking to the lunch room when he found Natsume with two lunch boxes. He grabbed her hand and walked out of the school going outside to the blossom tree.

"Hey why did you bring me here again? Neways I'm thirsty" she said getting up he didn't say anything he just watched her go.

* * *

please be nice 


	2. Chapter 2

PERFECT LIE

CHAPTER 2: official girlfriend...?

Thanks

everyone and I will improve on the grammar and the age I'll tell in the chapter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well then you can just get away from me!" shouted a very pissed off Mikan as she stomped into the classroom.

"I can't because of this stupid chain you moron" another pissed off person said and that would be Natsume.

"Then cut off your hand!" another shout come from Mikan.

"fine but don't cry to me when it hurts" a ball of fire appeared in the 14 year old boy's along with a smirk as she saw this all blood drain from the girl's face. Withought thinking Mikan put her free hand on top of his hand the one that had a ball of fire. His face turned from a smirk to angry as the girl drew back while scream with pain.

"Stupid what did you think I had in my hand" he said as the fire turned off while he grabbed the burned up hand. Quickly cutting the handcuffs with his fire he turned to look at her as she began to speak.

"Natsume you idiot I hate you" she couldn't keep the tears puddle up anymore as they come down her face and sobs. He was surprised to see her cry acting quick he picked her up bride style and went to the nearest window and jumped out with her in his hands. Landing perfectly on the grounds of the academy he rushed to nearest door and opened it as quick as he could. Since the nurse room was down stairs that was the quickest way he could think of. Opening the nurse's room with force he put her down on the bed tears still running down on the 13 years old girl's face.

"Where's the nurse?!" he shouted a scared nurse ran to him.

"She got burned treat her" he said softly as he got out only to stop by the door and wait. 5 minutes passed and he got impatient just as he was about to walk to the nurse and scare her some more she got out of the little curtain and smiled at him.

"Shes doing fine it's just a minor degree burn so she'll be fine you can take her to class now" he looked at her with angry look on his face. She just quickly went to her office leaving him alone. He walked to where Mikan was and sat on the bed her eyes were crossed but she wasn't asleep. When she felt weight on the end of the bed she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Thanks Natsume" she smiled at him. He didn't say anything he turned to her and looked at her hand. He saw a white band aid wrapped around her hand and felt guilty.

"Ar…is you going to be okay now?" he asked shyly. She smiled even bigger and got up to sit next to him.

"Yeah I'm okay its not that big" she said. She was surprised when he picked up the burned hand and rubbed his thumb against it as if to tell it that he was sorry. Mikan just looked at him surprised and smiled at the same time blushing.

"I'll make you my official girlfriend okay?" he looked at her with a real smile on his face. She was confused at first but then smiled as she threw herself on him.

"Okay best friends it is" he sweat dropped and turned to look at her.

"I'm talking about you being my girl" he said almost angry.

"Oh…..you mean like your REAL girlfriend?" he shook his head yeah.

"Why would you do that?" he blushed and snorted trying to hide his blush.

"If you don't want to you can say no and we're just pretend until our time is up" he sounded kind of hurt which made Mikan now guilty.

"Um………um……" she could utter a word no matter how hard she tried.

"lets go when you make up your mind you can tell me and don't forget if by that time your hand is better don't even think about answering to the question" now that made her angry.

"So you asked me out because of guilt?" she questioned.

"Yeah" being her dense self she laughed making Natsume hit her on the heard with his fist.

"Ouch you just burned me a couple minutes ago and now you're hitting me! You creep!" she shouted but he was already out the door.

"Hey hold up!" she shouted as she ran up to him. When they got in the halls a lot of kids were around, they all stopped and started whispering.

"I heard that they were going out?" a student near by whispered.

"I guess he really did burn her hand because she was cheating on him" one whispered making angry veins pop on their head

"Hey you!" Mikan shouted as he pointed to the person who said the last sentence.

"I did not cheat on him you creep and you don't even know the story so shut…" she felt her eyes get sleep as she fell down on the ground.

"Serves you right for talking to me!" the guy said as he modestly glared at the now sleeping girl.

"Hey" the calm voice called to him.

"What do you want I thought I just…………." He turned around when he noticed who spoke those words.

"N…Natsume" the 14 year old boy glared at the sleep Alice user.

"If your Alice finds its way to her again you'll face hell threw my eyes…..and that goes for all of you" he said calmly. He picked up the sleeping girl and started walking to class leaving the student whispering about never touching HER again because of her 'boyfriend'. When he got to his class he pushed the door opened find his elementary teacher who now thought Jr. High speaking about some kind of project.

"Oh Natsume and Sakura-Chan where did you both go" the boy just glared at the teacher she just smiled at him as he walked to his seat, sitting down her laid the girl across his lab so she could sleep.

"Now for those who just come in were doing a parenting project and since it's just the two of you you're work together to raise this doll, don't let it fool you because it's just a doll it's specially made for this kind of projects you will treat it like a baby and it grades you on how well you do your job, okay come one everyone get your doll" the hyper teacher who was known as Narumi sensei called as everyone got up.

"Luca get me one" Natsume called without looking up from his manga. (For those who are not familiar with Luca it's actually Ruka or as the others spell it I watched mostly the whole show on you tube and the subs said Luca so that's why I use it)

"Okay" he said as he walked to the front of the class and grabbing two dolls. When he got to the desk he gave Natsume one and went back to the front where he sat next to Hotaru which made Natsume kinda suspicious to why he choose her among all the girls in the class and not to mission her weirdness. He went back to his manga which he wasn't much paying attention to as he now looked at the still sleeping girl. Before the teacher could go he called out to him.

"Hey how long does a sleeping Alice wears off?" the teacher looked in thought but then he smiled at him.

"it takes about 3 hours or so why did she get hit with the sleeping Alice?" he asked pointing to Mika he didn't answer instead he went back to reading his manga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

please review


	3. first worst date

GA

PERFECT LIE

CHAPTER 3 : first worst date………..

Did I take long to update? Well if not YES if the other way ha sry

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aaaaah the doll! You idiot if you had your own kids you wouldn't just burn them!" Mikan shouted a she tried to put the doll out.

"I'm not planning on having kids they're too annoying just like you" the girl standing beside him fumed in anger.

"Why you little!" she was about say something else but didn't.

"Arg where's Hotaru!" she said as she ran to class hopping to find the girl.

"Hotaru!" she ran to her when she got hit with the baka invention.

"Arg Hotaru not you too" she said as she got up "let me talk to you for a minute!" she pulled the emotionless girl out the door and closed it.

"I want to break up with that jerk!" she shouted "he bullies me all the time and I hate him!" she shouted as the girl just looked at her.

"You still have 3 more weeks to go so it's either that or the both of you ow me 40000 rabbits, so are you ready for that?" Mikan's eye twitched as she looked at her friend.

"Fine I'll deal with him" she said as the waterfall started running down her face. She went to her sit and cried a pool of tears.

"Move polka dots" she heard that voice and sprang back to life looking at him she thought to herself' I have to put up with this for 3 more weeks Arg!' she went back to her crying forgetting what he had asked her.

"Move you idiot!" he shouted as she moved without a word, he looked at her weird and went back to his reading.When

the teacher came in announcing that they had four more days with the toys he got out and a note was passed to the two 'couples'.

"If you two don't start acting like a real couple I want 4000 more rabbits from both of you" Hotaru wrote as Mikan glared at her friend from the back.What

was she trying to do make her miserable for life or something?

"HOTARU!" She shouted right after she was done reading it and threw it to Natsume who made an angry face when he was done reading it.

"So do you have 4000 rabbits for her?" Mikan asked.

"No I don't work for her that's about the only rabbits I have in my savings account" he said as he went on reading his book again.

"Arg I sure as hell don't have any rabbits so what are we going to do and I sure as hell don't want to……….." she felt a soft hand cover her mouth.

"Hey!" she shouted when she made him let got of her by biting his hand.

"That hurts you idiot" he said while rubbing his palm.

"Well you shouldn't have done what you did' she said stubbornly. Another note was thrown at their desk.

"So I'm guessing that tonight is your very first date?" both of them sweat dropped as they looked at Hotaru with angry looks on their faces. The emotionless girl just smirked at them and went on reading her book. They turned to look at each other and glared.

"Okay, so if you don't have 4000 rabbits then I guess I'll meet you at central town train station" she said and got up. He looked at her even though she said that she still looked down a little.

'Whatever' he thought and went back reading his manga.Mikan

was wearing a baggy pant with a really cute blouse on top which showed a little of her belly and two string ran down from both sides of the blouse on the from it said 'beach babe' with blue colors but the rest was white. She looked around hitting her sinkers on the ground impatiently. The bus had already gone about three times and if it came it was the last time.

"Arg where the heck is that dude he was suppose to be here and hour ago" she said as some girls looked at her and giggled.

"Hey aren't you Mikan?" they asked as she nodded her head.

"You're so lucky you have Natsume as your boyfriend, how is he? Is he a good boyfriend I think he's the best? So how are you two coming a long?" she looked at the blond haired girl she must have been in high school and she was crushing on a Jr high student.

"Well making me wait for an hour isn't good and I hate it when he does this Arg I'm so pissed off right now" she said angry.

"But you shouldn't be because just getting to be his girlfriend is just so amazing" she said as the other girls agreed with her.

"well I dont I would rather he doesn't act so stupid, I mean if you went out with him and he bullied you instead of caring about you would you still stay with him?" the girls nodded their head.

"As long as all the other girls know that he's mine I shouldn't mind anything" Mikan looked at them as if they were stupid.

"Well I sure wouldn't" she said her nose up in the air.

"well then you shouldn't go with Natsume because you don't deserve him, you don't know anything about him, his favorite color, food, brand cloths or anything so why should you go out with him you even complain when he talks to you, you treat him like nothing do you ever consider his feelings or are you selfish as everyone say you are?" Mikan looked at them surprise honestly he could care less about what they said or thought about her 'Natsume is a jerk no matter how much girls admired him' that was what she ever thought since elementary school.

"Talking about the devil, where the heck did you come from! And where have you been?!" he shouted as the girls smiled.

"We love you Natsume!" they shouted as he sweat dropped and waved at them.

"Come let's go already this is the last train" Mikan said angry.

"You don't have to pull me this hard you know" he said but that only mad her pull him harder.

"Maybe it's because you made me wait for one whole hour, you were suppose to come here at 6:00 not 8:00" she said angry.

"Yeah whatever 'he said as they got in the train and sat down Mikan sill angry and him reading his manga.It

was about 10 when their 'date' ended and well it didn't go so well. Natsume read his manga the whole time and couldn't let her join any of her friends since he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Natsume you really are a jerk, even thought the girls admire you, you're a big jerk you read your manga threw the whole date and you didn't even do anything!" she shouted when they were walking to the station.

"I never did want to come to this date in the first place you know" he said and put the book in his baggy pants.

"Arg neither did I, I guess you didn't have the rabbits to pay Hotaru!" she shouted catching everyone's attention.

"Ha gomen" she said scratching the back of her neck.

"Let's go already" he said as he got in the train and she followed.

'Do you ever consider of his feelings!' that phrase rang threw her head.

"Whatever neither does he" she mumbled to herself. When she got in the train they didn't have any seats left so she was the first person who and to stand up.

"hmp all his fault" she mumbled again and stood at the back. She didn't notice Natsume being crushed by some girls she only notice him when he said "Mikan there you are I've been looking for you babe" she backed off anime style and glared at him. The girl glared at her making her hide behind anything she could find which was him.

"Play along with me" he whispered.

"Oh sorry to keep you waiting sweetheart" she sarcastically said the last word.

"Come on" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder and led her to the front of the bus.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he looked back.

"Those girls are in my fan club and they caught me off guard" he said as he finally let go of her.

"Oh you could have said that a long time ago" she said with a huff.

"Whatever" he said looking out the window. When they got out of the bus he walked her home waving bye he went to his place.

"Hmp…….this had to be the worse date in my life" Mikan said when he was finally out of the building. She walked into her room and threw herself on her bed

* * *

please review. 


End file.
